


Mesmerized (By Your Eyes)

by thatnerdemilyj



Series: Tumblr Prompts [22]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, POV Magnus Bane, Sea Creature Alec, Tentacles, They Have A Mind Of Their Own, Underwater Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-12-01 20:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20897102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemilyj/pseuds/thatnerdemilyj
Summary: Magnus needed a getaway more than anything. He couldn’t figure out how he found the last private beach house on a beautiful secluded island but he didn’t dwell on it much. He wanted to enjoy every minute of his first vacation in years in this place that had called out to him.





	Mesmerized (By Your Eyes)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Malec, Underwater Kiss.

Magnus needed a getaway more than anything. He was usually one for foreign cities with architecture and art greater than anywhere else, but for some reason, the secluded beaches of Jamaica called out to him this time. He couldn’t figure out how he found the last private beach house on a beautiful secluded island but he didn’t dwell on it much. He wanted to enjoy every minute of his first vacation in years in this place that had called out to him.

He was laid out in the lounge chair provided by the owner of the house, a cocktail in his hand, when a feeling of pure relief and calm flooded through him. The water was rolling slowly across the sand, the image hypnotizing Magnus until he realized he was standing. He finished up the last sip of his drink before tossing the glass into the sand next to him. He stripped off his shirt and walked into the water. 

The water was quiet and felt unmoving around Magnus’ waist. He rarely ever immersed himself in the ocean, but his heart squeezed in his chest and tugged him around the rocky embankment farther away from the beach house. The water inched up his chest and it wasn’t until he felt the coldness against his neck that he realized his feet were no longer in the sand. All of his thoughts went quiet and his arms and legs stilled as his body sank into the comfort of the water. 

Magnus knew he should have been panicking. He knew his legs and arms should have been kicking violently to reach the surface once more. But there were yellow eyes just in the distance that mesmerized him. He had to get closer but his legs wouldn’t move. He reached out his hand towards the dark hair and yellow eyes but before he could touch the figure, another snaked its way in between them. Magnus fought as the figure wound his arms around his waist. He could see the yellow eyes darkening as they increased in anger. 

Hazel eyes replaced yellow, a gentle panic in them that snapped Magnus out of his daze and had him gulping in water. He waited for the burning pain to come, but none did. Instead, soft lips pressed against his and Magnus felt like he could breathe for the first time in his life. The water that should have been filling his lungs turned into air and Magnus felt his body relax into the strong arms around him. Their lips moved together slowly and Magnus felt his whole body enveloped in warmth as more arms wrapped around him. The yellow eyes disappeared completely with hazel eyes replacing them as Magnus felt himself lose consciousness. 

When Magnus awoke, the sun was shining bright and the figure was leaning over him, lips still connected. His first instinct was to relax further into the warm embrace but logic overtook him. He pushed the figure away and scrambled back with his hands. 

“What happened? Who are you? What is going  _ on _ ?” Magnus’ brain finally caught up with everything that happened and froze when he saw the unmistakable tentacles attempting to camoflauge behind the man. “What  _ are _ you?” The tentacles sagged away from the man’s body and his face contorted in sadness as he spoke softly. 

“He’s never seen anything like us before,” Magnus thought he heard the man say. Magnus nodded, a motion that seemed to take the man by surprise. Magnus was vulnerable in the sand and the man hadn’t attempted to hurt him, so he relaxed against his better judgment. 

“A lot of strange things just happened to me, but I have a feeling you and your… tentacles just saved my life,” Magnus said softly. The man laughed and nodded as he scooted a bit closer. He was gazing into Magnus’ eyes as if he was searching for something. “Thank you, by the way,” Magnus continued as the tentacles brushed along his skin. He assumed they were searching for injury but at the intimate nature of the touch, he couldn’t stop the shiver from running down his spine. 

“Asmodeus hypnotized you. It is my family’s job to stop him,” the man said like it was nothing and like Magnus would have any idea who Asmodeus was. Magnus couldn't resist reaching out and resting a hand on the man’s shoulders. He smiled softly before speaking once more. 

“Thank you, anyways.” The man blushed, his tentacles retreating behind him. Magnus chuckled and stood up, looking out towards the water. “You live there…?” Magnus trailed off, realizing he wasn’t sure of the man’s name. 

“Alexander. I’m Alexander. And that’s my sister hiding behind those rocks so I really should be going…” Magnus nodded slowly and waved at the raven haired beauty giggling behind the rocks. He wasn’t sure why he said his next words but he didn’t have it in him to regret them. 

“Alexander, can you I see you again?” Magnus asked. He was sure his face showed just as much surprise as Alexander’s at the question. Alexander’s tentacles perked up quickly and he swatted them away causing Magnus to chuckle again. 

“I-- Yes,” Alexander stuttered. Magnus heard the faint call of the man’s name and a huff left Alec’s lips. “I have to go now but once the sun goes down?” Magnus nodded as Alexander backed into the water. His tentacles swirled the current before he disappeared underneath it. Magnus sighed heavily and watched the sun go down, waiting to catch a glimpse at the mysterious Alexander again. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was unexpected. And it's [Lynne's](https://lynne-monstr.tumblr.com/) fault. And I LOVE IT.  
As always, I appreciate screaming on [Tumblr](https://archeryandeyeliner.tumblr.com/). Please leave kudos if you like it and comment to make me smile.


End file.
